It's Christmas, Percy Jackson
by PercyJacksonObsession
Summary: The demigods have had a wonderful Christmas so far... until Percy and Nico get hyped up on Monster. Not monsters the creature, Monster the liquid. Now, Annabeth and Thalia have to lug the boys to the mall in order to prevent the ranmbunctious pair fom blowing up the planet... and they want to sit on Santa's lap... oh boy. Part three to my holiday one-shots. Merry Christmas, guys!


**Hey, Guys! For all ya'll who read my 'Reading the books' thing, I'm super sorry I haven't updated in forever! I've been super busy lately. But enough with my excuses, here's part three for my holiday things! Merry Christmas!**

**Pairings: Percabeth (duh), minor Thalico**

**Caution: I got an IPhone today so I'm all energetic and jazz *cue bouncing about the room* If it's a little crazy… sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I didn't get it for Christmas this year, so… no I don't own Percy Jackson.**

It's Christmas, Percy Jackson!

"For the love of the gods, are you kidding me?" Thalia screeched, glaring at her younger-yet-technically-older cousin, who had just dropped her from his shoulders. Said boy simply shrugged, sea-green eyes twinkling with mischief.

"The star is up there, isn't it?" he asked her, raising an eyebrow and gesturing to the golden star alight atop the Christmas tree, twinkling with Christmas lights. The daughter of Zeus let out a furious huff, avoiding eye contact with the annoyingly peppy son of Poseidon.

"Yes, but you didn't have to drop me!" she yelled with a wince, rubbing her tailbone where she had clumsily landed, courtesy of the boy before her. Percy laughed innocently, completely oblivious to the danger he was in at the mercy of the angry demigod.

"It isn't that bad," he hummed, ruffling her hair. She barely restrained the urge to zap the daylights out of him, patting down her hair to try and tidy it, straightening her Hunter's tiara. Her hands stuttered to a stop when they grazed over the silver hair ornament. She had a few thoughts whether or not to give up her position as Lieutenant over a certain son of Hades…

"Stop fighting, you two," Annabeth giggled, intertwining her fingers with the laughing son of Poseidon. Thalia rolled her eyes, glaring electric blue eyes never leaving the striking sea-green ones of the son of Poseidon.

"It wasn't fighting, it was Thalia yelling at me like the uptight spaz she is," Percy teased, poking the Sky Princess as if he hadn't a care in the world. Thalia clenched her fists at her sides, turning them a pasty white. Her freckles stood out against her crimson face as she glared furiously at the boy, lighting her up like the lights that danced upon the Christmas tree.

"Why I otta-" she began, taking a step forward to take a swipe at him. She was interrupted as the surprisingly cheerful son of Hades burst in the front door of the Big House, a box of ornaments in hand. The shadows went wild as he did so, before he plopped down the box.

"Hello friends!" Nico sang cheerfully, albeit loud and off-pitch, a wild look in his dark brown eyes. As if they rehearsed it, the remaining three demigods in the room raised a single eyebrow.

"Hello friend?" Percy replied questioningly, crossing his gorgeous sea-green eyes in that cute way he did when he was confused. Annabeth could barely resist kissing him on the cheek, but she managed.

"Yep!" Nico tried, beginning to jump up and down. "Whew, when do we open presents? I'm excited!" he chirped questioningly, his head glancing between the trio so quickly that they could barely keep track of where he was looking.

"Umm… soon. A better question is what has gotten into you?" Annabeth asked, her voice getting higher the later in the sentence she was. Nico grinned in an insane type of way, tossing Percy a can of a strange liquid. Percy, being the oblivious guy he is, opened the can and drank it before even seeing what it was.

The result was instantaneous. Immediately, his eyes seemed to dilate and widen, and he began jumping up and down, mirroring Nico's own actions. The water in the few places within the room started going crazy. "Wow, that stuff is awesome!"

Annabeth grabbed the can from his hands, giving a yelp once she read it as she threw it across the room fearfully, avoiding it as if it were a ticking time bomb. Thalia looked at her curiously, before returning her eyes to the way to hyper boys in front of her. "What is it?"

Annabeth gave her a wide, fearful look. "Monster," she answered, her eyes wide and scared. Thalia immediately grabbed her mace canister, glancing fearfully about the room in order to find it.

"Where?" she asked hurriedly. Annabeth shook her head furiously.

"Not a monster. Monster, as in the drink," seeing Thalia's curious look, she sighed. "It's an energy drink that's full of sugar. To much can turn a demigod into a disaster waiting to happen, not to mention that Percy and Nico are sons of the Big Three on Christmas morning,"

Thalia paled considerably, maybe even more pale then Nico himself. "W-what do we do?" she asked, for once in her life, fearful. "Percy's hyper enough as is. Nico… he'll just be average Percy level, maybe a little more, but Percy will be-"

"Leo times a thousand," Annabeth nodded solemnly. "Their minds will be as though they're children." She bit her lip, looking at her rambunctious boyfriend. Percy gave her a toothy grin, waving at her childishly. "We just have to keep their little minds occupied until the drink wears off."

Annabeth's face lit up once she finished the sentence. "That's it!" she exclaimed, turning to the pair of boys. Nico had his hair slicked back with spilled Monster, singing and dancing like Elvis Presley. Percy was at the bottom of the tree, shaking boxes and them throwing across the room if he couldn't sense with his so called 'Spidey Senses' chocolate.

"Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth sang, waltzing hurriedly over to prevent Percy from flinging an especially large box across the room. She put a hand on his shoulder as he looked at her with wide, innocent eyes. "Wanna go see Santa?"

"What?" Thalia interjected. She was ignored.

"Santa!" Percy jumped up, his eyes wide. "Really! But he's gonna be sooo busy!" Percy drawled. "How would he make time for me?" Percy pouted, sticking out his bottom lip.

"Percy, you're the hero of Olympus. You practically have your own nice list. He has to make time for you," she assured him, patting his shoulder. Thalia pulled her back, whirling her around so they met eyes.

"Really?" Thalia hissed. "How are we going to see Santa? There are absolutely no malls open on Christmas!"

Annabeth shrugged. "It's New York City. Anything is possible." She reminded her. Thalia looked like she was about to object, but closed her mouth and shrugged, as if she were agreeing.

Annabeth put on an overly-cheerful smile on her face, turning back to face the boys.. Thalia followed suit. "Percy!" she sang again. "Nico! We're gonna let you guys sit on Santa's lap!"

Both boys' eyes widened. "No way!" they breathed in awe. Grins crept onto their faces. "Where? Where? Where?"

Both girls grabbed the hand of their respective boys. "Follow me!"

Percy and Nico –oddly enough –giggled. Gods, the girls were going to make fun of them for the rest of their lives after this. "You sound like Frosty the Snowman!" they squealed.

The girls looked as if they'd been pole axed. "Wha-?"

"Frosty the snowman was a happy jolly soul!" the boys sang. The girls let out groans in perfect unison. "With a corn cob pipe and a button nose and two eyes made out of souls/coal!"

Percy turned to Nico with an affronted look on his face, having said the correct lyrics with 'coal'. "It's coal, not souls!" He exclaimed. Nico shook his head.

"I do believe it souls," he corrected.

"How does that even make sense!" Percy waved his arms around for emphasis.

"Souls are awesome!"

Coal!"

"Souls!"

Coal!"

"Souls!"

"Co-"

"Will you two sugar obsessed freaks stop it!" Thalia screeched. The other two looked offended, before looking at the ground. Thalia immediately tried to backtrack.

"We're freaks?" Percy asked quietly, looking at Thalia with watery eyes. She resisted the urge to facepalm. Gods, curse their childish minds…

"No, no, no! You two are awesome just… loud," she corrected herself, finishing the sentence in a dead sort of voice. Percy immediately brightened.

"Yay! We're loud! I'M A GOOFY GOOBER, YEAH!" he yelled, doing a little dance with his fingers. This time, Thalia and Annabeth really did facepalm.

"THE BEST TIME TO WEAR A STRIPED SWEATER, IS ALL THE TIME!" Nico added, wrapping an arm around Thalia and swaying back and forth with the music. Thalia covered her ears at Nico's off-key voice.

"Come on you two…" Thalia grumbled, grabbing Nico's hand and dragging him out of the Big House. Annabeth followed behind her, trying to keep up with Percy's rapid speaking and trying to keep up with his random conversation. At least she didn't have to put up with Nico's singing. Percy hadn't really been bad.

Thankfully, they made it to the camp van without getting anything other than snickers and odd glances. They shoved the pair of obnoxious demigods into the van, ignoring the curious looks all of Argus' countless blue eyes gave them.

Annabeth leaned forward in her seat, grabbing the back of the chair in front of her. "Mall, please," Annabeth asked in a sickeningly sweet voice. After one more glance, Argus nodded warily, turning the key and starting the car.

Annabeth sat back in her seat with a huff, trying to ignore Percy's fingers playing with her hair. She sighed, rubbing her temples. "Percy?" she asked, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Can you please stop that,"

Percy nodded hastily, retracting his hand. He put two fingers to his forehead, swiping it down as if he were a soldier –which you could sort of say he was, if you though about it. "Mam yes mam!" He curled in his lips and covered his mouth afterwards, as If trying not to literally do anything. Annabeth sighed.

"You can breath, Percy." She told him. Percy exhaled with relief.

"Whew, I thought you were gonna make my face turn purple." Annabeth sighed. It was going to be a long trip.

_**-I'm a little line break, really small. Here is my line… that's it-**_

By the time they made it to the mall, Annabeth and Thalia were banging their heads against the back of their seats. Percy and Nico, meanwhile, hadn't stopped talking the entire time.

"Do you think he'll have presents for us there? Is he as fat as they show on television? How long is his beard? How many cookies can he stuff in his mouth? How does he fit down the chimney?" Percy raved, eyes big and pleading. Annabeth had a hard time not smacking him across the face at this point.

"Thaaalia! Percy said I'm gonna be one the naughty list!" Nico whined, tugging on the corner of her jacket. Thalia sighed, turning to Percy, just to satisfy Nico.

"Percy, don't say things like that-" she was interrupted by… Annabeth?

"Well, he's kind of right. Son of Death, remember?" Annabeth reminded her, holding her hands palms up and pretending to weigh out options. She gave an apologetic smile to Thalia as Nico began to throw a temper tantrum just as they walked in the mall.

"I. Am. Not. Naughty!" Nico yelped, stomping his feet to punctuate every word. Percy giggled, and people turned to stare at them. Annabeth grabbed Percy's arm, Thalia following her example.

"Calm down!" They both hissed at their respective boys. Percy looked down, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. Nico, however, had other ideas.

"No! You're siding with him!" he yelped, eyes narrowed at Thalia.

"No, it's just-" she started.

"You do agree! I'm going!" he declared. He spun on his heel, colliding face first with the still-open door. He fell motionless to the floor, causing the others to begin to worry, until he sat up with a groan.

"What happened?" he grumbled, looking g up at the other three demigods. When he saw Percy's giggling face, he finally realized what was going on, and groaned again, only this time, out of embarrassment.

"Did I really do all that stuff?" he asked them, almost as of he feared the answer. However, the three nodded.

"You're so weird, Nikki," Percy giggled. Nico looked at Percy with wide eyes, before glancing at the other two.

"How do you guys plan on handling that?" he asked them, obviously having the sense knocked back into him. Thalia and Annabeth exchanged looks, before telling him their plan. Turns out, Nico didn't remember much from his sugar rush.

"Okay so you're going to-"

"Wait… where's Percy?" Annabeth interrupted, almost fearfully. Their eyes widened, turning to see where the demigod son of Poseidon had been moments ago, but was now gone. Immediately, they fell into a rush of panic. There was a Percy hyped up on Monster on the loose, and nothing good could come from that.

"Percy?" Annabeth called, glancing around the mall halls. She dashed to the vending machines, looking behind it. "Percy?!"

"Hey!" Annabeth yelped as the voice said that, coming face to face with none other than her boyfriend, a cone of superman ice cream in hand. Annabeth went wide eyed, glancing from Percy to the ice cream come, before whacking the ice cream to the ground. Percy let out a yelp of protest.

"Hey!" he exclaimed. He looked at her with sad eyes. "My ice cream! If you wanted some, you could have gotten your own!"

"We're gonna see Santa. Let's go!" she reminded him. Percy smiles –ice cream forgotten.

"Okay!" he ran down the hall, dragging Annabeth behind him. Annabeth tapped his arm lightly, causing him to stop. She raised an eyebrow at him, gesturing the other way.

"Wrong way, Seaweed Brain," she reminded him. Percy smiled apologetically, nodding.

"Geez, Kelp Head," Thalia's voice came from behind him. Thalia and Nico appeared over Annabeth's shoulder, drenched in sweat. "Who knew you could run so fast?" the funny thing about that statement was everyone knew he could run that fast. Years of monster hunting (Get it? Monster hunting? Monster and monsters… oh whatever) had done him well.

Percy threw his head back and laughed. "It's easy! Just like this!"

"No!"

_**-Tis a line break. Please hold! *Insert oldies music here*-**_

"Gonna sit on Santa's lap!" Percy danced, spinning in circles. You would never believe how many odd looks they got from passers as they watched this seventeen year old boy being chased by three other teens chasing after him to Santa's line singing that he was going to sit on Santa's lap.

Nico facepalmed. "Was I this bad?" he asked the other two. The girls exchanged looks, and shrugged.

"If you include singing and pouting and throwing a temper tantrum, then yes. If you don't then no," Thalia inquired. Nico groaned, throwing his head in his hands.

"You gotta be kidding me," a kid behind them snickered, about thirteen. He looked like a classic bully, with spiky brown hair and dark brown eyes. He chuckled, pointing at Percy. "Is this guy for real?"

"Well, duh I'm real!" Percy shrugged. A look of extreme thought crossed his face. "I think…" he began poking himself, as if to test it out. "Yup! I'm real,"

The demigods facepalmed, and the kid laughed even more. "Is this guy serious? Really? What a loser!" he snickered, high fiving the burly kid next to him.

Percy looked at him with wide eyes. "Hey!" he looked seriously offended, before narrowing his eyes. "I'm not a loser." Percy's eyes got really, really dark, and for a moment, the demigods saw a flash of normal Percy, with his bully-hating personality and rebellious attitude.

"Please, you act like a two year old," the kid scoffed, waving his chubby hand in a dismissive manner. Now he'd done it.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((FIVE MINUTES LATER)))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"I never got to sit on Santa's lap!" Percy whined as they trudged out of the mall's doors, the officers prodding them with their 'baseball bats' as Percy had so elegantly put it. The cops rolled their eyes giving them one last shove before closing the doors

"Percy… did you really have to beat the kid up?" Annabeth asked gently. Percy crossed his arms over his chest.

"He called me a little kid. I'm older than him!" he yelped, glaring at nothing in particular. Out of nowhere, his shoulders slumped, and he got a defeated look in his eyes. "I really do belong on the naughty list…" he mumbled quietly.

"No you don't, Percy!" a jolly voice sang. Percy turned with wide eyes, coming face to face with a man with a long white beard, a big belly, and a red coat. The man had rosy cheeks and a red-ish nose from the New York cold, his eyes twinkling as if he knew everything.

"Santa!" Percy yelled. The remaining trio exchanged looks. This wasn't the same Santa from the mall. This one seemed more… real.

"Umm… Percy?" Annabeth asked tentatively. "Don't talk to strangers, remember?" she reminded him. Percy ignored her.

"Are you gonna give me a present?" Percy asked excitedly, jumping up and down with anticipation. He looked about ready to explode.

The so called Santa smiled warmly. "Well of course." He let out a hearty laugh that sounded strangely similar to 'ho ho ho!'.

Percy's face took on a look of awe. "It is you…" he breathed, before wrapping Santa in a tight hug. The demigods immediately felt sympathetic for Santa. Percy gave huge bear hugs –assumedly from Poseidon's side of the family, seeing Tyson gave giant hugs as well. That could just be because he's a Cyclops though…

"Yes," Santa wheezed. He wrenched Percy off of him, before smiling through his panting as he tried to regain a pulse. "Now, I'm in a hurry, so…" he reached in his big red bag, pulling out a cylinder wrapping in blue ribbon. Percy, seeing the shape, grinned.

"Yes! I can tell it's just what I asked." He squealed, jumping up and down so fast he could have been flying. After one last sympathetic look to the demigods, Santa gave a signature New York cab whistle, tapping his foot.

Far off in the sky, a small red light began to glow. It got closer and closer, until it looked as though it would crash right into the demigods. They all braced themselves, all except Percy, who smiled giddily.

When the demigods opened their eyes, there was a large red slay, pulled by the reindeer, dasher Dancer Prancer Vixen, Comet, Cupid, Donder, Blitzen, and of course, Rudolph.

Percy, upon sight of them, passed out.

Giving a quick pat on Percy's head, Santa waved goodbye to the demigods, before taking to the sky, disappearing before they could break from their shock. In the distance, they heard him call the signature words "Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night!"

"H-he's real?" Annabeth squeaked, eyes still trained on the sky. She was still having trouble comprehending that there could be gods and a Santa Claus.

"It seems so." Thalia nodded slowly, her voice hesitating in the middle of the sentence.

"Cool," a voice from behind them spoke smoothly. They turned quickly, only to see Percy Jackson, leaning casually against the side of the mall as if nothing had ever happened. Annabeth, upon seeing her boyfriend act as though he hadn't just had her lug his lazy butt across town so he didn't destroy the planet, stomped over to him and whacked him right across the face. He immediately went defensive

"Hey! What was that for?" he yelped, rubbing his cheek. She glared at him.

"You know perfectly well what that was for." She hissed, barely restraining herself from whacking him once again.

He shrugged, immediately getting over it. He looked to the sky. "So… Santa's real, huh?"

."Well, unless you just hugged a flying hobo, yes," Thalia shrugged sarcastically. Percy rolled his eyes, flashing her a glare.

"Not in the mood," he grumbled. He glanced at the present in his hands, opening it just a bit. He grinned.

He showed them the present, causing them to look at him with wide, fearful eyes. "Let's do it again," he told them, waving the can of Monster back and forth.

"No!"

**Wow, Judging by that idea, I'd say I'm the one hyped up on Monster. I have no idea where that came from… Gosh, I'm weird.**

**Anyways, Merry Christmas! Bye ya guyz!**

**-Hannah or PJO**


End file.
